Matchmaking
by Alea Thoron
Summary: Krummbein würde alles dafür tun, seine kleine Mistress glücklich zu sehen.


**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst.

**BETA:** Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt DeepWater.

Matchmaking by Alea Thoron

One-shot Story

Professor Hermione Jane Granger warf entnervt die Feder vor sich auf den Schreibtisch, woraufhin diese — wie um sie noch mehr zu ärgern — einen Tintenschwall ausspuckte, um einen großen Fleck auf dem Pergament zu erzeugen. Sie lehnte sich schwer aufseufzend in ihrem Sessel zurück, schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, knüllte dann das Pergament in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung zusammen und warf es unbeherrscht in Richtung des Kamins. Ein orangefarbenes Fellknäuel stürzte sich im selben Moment auf den Papierball und bewahrte ihn damit vor dem sonst unvermeidlichen Feuertod, der zuvor schon andere, ähnliche Bälle ereilt hatte. Mit einem einzigen wohlgezielten Hieb seiner Pfote beförderte Krummbein sein Spielzeug gekonnt aus der Reichweite seines Frauchens und unter die Couch.

"Ach, Krummbein!" stöhnte Hermione, der die Aussicht, auf Knien durch ihr Wohnzimmer rutschen zu müssen, als Krönung eines an sich bereits verkorksten Abends erschien. Kein _'Accio Pergament' _würde ihr dabei helfen können, es sei denn, dass sie das dringende Bedürfnis verspüren würde, unter einem riesigen Berg aus Pergamenten begraben zu werden. Mit einem langen gequälten Blick auf die Couch, unter der sich nun — dank Krummbeins tatkräftiger Mithilfe — der Beweis für ihren letzten traurigen Misserfolg verbarg, entschloss sie sich, jetzt sofort ins Bett zu gehen und am heutigen Abend jeden, und — wie sie in langjähriger Praxis hatte schmerzhaft lernen müssen — sowieso aussichtslosen Versuch zu unterlassen, ihrem doch immer noch ziemlich wehrhaften Kater sein neuestes Spielzeug abzujagen. Morgen. Morgen war früh genug.

*-*-*-*

Es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht, als die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, die aufgrund jahrelanger Erfahrung lautlos und wie ein Schatten durch die Korridore von Hogwarts zu schweben schien, aus dem Augenwinkel hinter der nächsten Biegung eine winzige Bewegung wahrnahm. Severus blieb wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen und lauschte. Kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, doch nur eine Sekunde später entdeckte er vor sich einen ihm gut bekannten Halb-Kneazle, der ein undefinierbares Etwas wie eine Trophäe zwischen seinen Zähnen trug. Krummbein ließ sein Mitbringsel direkt vor Severus' Füße plumpsen und begann, sich laut schnurrend an seine Beine zu schmiegen, als ob er für sein kleines Geschenk eine dicke Belohnung in Form von Streicheleinheiten einfordern wollte.

"Du haariges kleines Monster! Als ob du nicht ganz genau wüsstest, wie sehr ich zu schätzen weiß, deine langen Fusseln auf meinen Hosenbeinen wiederzufinden." Doch er strafte seine eigenen Worte und auch den beißenden Tonfall Lügen, indem er sich herunterbeugte und das orangefarbene Fellknäuel erst hinter den Ohren und dann unter dem Kinn kraulte, was sofort mit einem noch lauteren Schnurren beantwortet wurde. "Das hier kann aber selbst mit der größten Phantasie nicht als Maus durchgehen, du Rabauke. Was, um Merlins willen, hast du denn dieses Mal angeschleppt?"

Er griff nach seinem 'Geschenk' und stellte überrascht fest, dass es sich dabei um ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Pergament handelte. Reine Neugierde trieb ihn dazu, das Blatt glattzustreichen. Das erste, was ihm direkt in die Augen sprang, war ein riesiger Tintenklecks, das zweite, dass er diese Handschrift aus unzähligen früheren, für seinen Geschmack viel zu langen Aufsätzen kannte. Er sah misstrauisch auf den Kater. Einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, dass Krummbein ihm listig zublinzelte. Doch gleich darauf erklärte sein rationaler Verstand mit Vehemenz, dass es sich dabei nur um eine optische Täuschung durch den flackernden Fackelschein handeln konnte. "Weiß dein Frauchen eigentlich, wo und speziell bei wem du dich nachts herumtreibst?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Miiiiaauuu!"

"Ich erkenne genau, wenn man mich anlügt!" bemerkte er streng zu dem Kater, der dieser Halb-Kneazle hatte wirklich etwas Besonderes an sich. Am Ende von Grangers drittem Schuljahr, kurz nach der erniedrigenden Episode in der Heulenden Hütte, hatte ihr Kater eines Abends plötzlich vor seiner Tür gesessen und lautstark Einlass begehrt. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht hatte Severus entnervt kapituliert und ihn zähneknirschend hereingelassen. Dies war der Beginn einer für ihn unglaublichen — bis dahin unvorstellbaren — Freundschaft gewesen.

Jetzt allerdings wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Pergament zu. "Was bei Merlins Bart soll denn…?" Völlig verblüfft starrte er auf die Zeilen in seiner Hand. _Das kann nicht wahr sein, oder?_, dachte er und schüttelte wie als Antwort auf seine eigene Frage fassungslos den Kopf.

"Komm, mein Freund, ich denke, dafür hast du dir eine besondere Belohnung verdient." sagte er, bog um die Ecke und senkte die Banne an seiner Wohnungstür. Er wartete, bis Krummbein seinen Schwanz über die Schwelle gehievt hatte, um anschließend die Banne erneut hochzufahren und rief dann nach einer Hauselfe, um die Bestellung für seinen kleinen Freund aufzugeben, bevor er sich in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin sinken ließ.

Severus zog das Blatt wieder hervor, doch die Worte darauf hatten sich nicht verändert.

Sie schien entnervt aufgegeben zu haben. Severus wusste nicht, den wievielten Versuch er hier in den Händen hielt, aber er ahnte, dass es nicht der erste sein konnte. Ein sardonisches Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht, als er zu überlegen begann. Ein Plan begann in seinem Kopf Gestalt anzunehmen. Minerva hatte ihn mit äußerst strengem Gesichtsausdruck dazu verdonnert, am alljährlichen Ball zum Gedenken an die Vernichtung Voldemorts teilzunehmen. Sie hatte sich dafür Albus' Methode von neunzig Prozent 'Druck ausüben' und zehn Prozent Erpressung — nein, natürlich nicht Erpressung, sie nannte es Überredungskunst — bedient. Dieser Ball jedoch konnte seine Chance sein, sich am morgigen Samstagabend ein klein wenig Ablenkung, wenn nicht gar Spaß zu verschaffen — und vielleicht sogar mehr.

*-*-*-*

Hermione lag auf dem Bauch vor der Couch und spähte angestrengt nach dem kleinen Ball aus Pergament, den Krummbein gestern Abend verschleppt hatte. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie konnte nicht die geringste Spur von ihm entdecken, genauso wenig wie vom dazugehörigen Übeltäter. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen — unter den verschiedensten Möbelstücken — warf sie letztendlich entmutigt das Handtuch. Ihr Magen erinnerte sie nachdrücklich daran, dass es höchste Zeit wurde, sich in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen zu begeben, nachdem sie bereits das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen, um weiter an ihrem Text zu basteln, wenn auch leider relativ erfolglos.

Kaum saß sie auf ihrem obligatorischen Platz und angelte nach der Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei, glaubte sie zu bemerken, wie sie von ihrem Sitznachbarn und Kollegen, dem allseits gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke, unter halb geschlossenen Lidern taxierend gemustert wurde. Bei einem kurzen Seitenblick in seine Richtung stellte sie jedoch fest, dass sie sich wohl getäuscht haben musste. Das Einzige, wofür er sich zu interessieren schien, war sein vollbeladener Teller. Seine Haare waren wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht gefallen, so dass sie außer der Spitze seiner übergroßen Nase nichts erkennen konnte.

Nachdem sie ihren eigenen Teller ihren Wünschen entsprechend gefüllt hatte und sich vergewissert hatte, dass alle Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt waren und wohl im Moment kein Interesse an einem Gespräch zu haben schienen, hatte sie keine Gewissensbisse, ihren Gedanken über ihren Tischnachbarn nachzuhängen. Aus dem Augenwinkel warf sie ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Severus hatte sich seit dem Ende des Krieges in mancher Hinsicht verändert.

Er war immer noch mürrisch. Auch sein Sarkasmus hatte durch den Biss von Nagini keinen Schaden genommen. Zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen gehörte es nach wie vor, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit einem manchmal spöttischen, doch oftmals finsteren Lächeln Hauspunkte abzuziehen, sowohl im Unterricht als auch nach der Sperrstunde, obwohl ihm niemand mehr vorwerfen konnte, dass er seine Slytherins dabei ungeschoren davonkommen ließ oder diese in irgendeiner Art und Weise bevorzugen würde. Und doch war er trotz all seiner Fehler umgänglicher geworden.

"Ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, oder welchem Umstand verdanke ich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit?" riss sie die Ursache ihrer Geistesabwesenheit ziemlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken.

Hermione zuckte zusammen. "Wie? Oh… nein." Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Dafür spürte sie jedoch, wie ihr nun die Wärme in die Wangen kroch.

"Vielleicht solltest du mich in die engere Auswahl einbeziehen?" stellte er mit einer Stimme wie Samt in den Raum, stand auf und verließ mit wehenden Roben die Große Halle.

Hermione blickte ihm verständnislos hinterher. _Wovon, um Merlins willen, hat er gerade geredet?_ Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Aber diese Stimme! _Ob ihm überhaupt bewusst ist, dass er für eine solche Stimme von Rechts wegen einen Waffenschein bräuchte._ _Ahnt er eigentlich, wie erotisch er damit auf Hexen wirkt?_, dachte sie und schlug sich im gleichen Moment mental mit der Hand auf den Mund. Wie kam sie denn jetzt gerade auf diese Idee? Sie musste wirklich einsamer sein, als sie bereit gewesen war, sich selbst einzugestehen, wenn sie schon einen Mann wie Severus Snape mit einem solchen Gedanken in Verbindung brachte.

Obwohl… Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte…

Eigentlich besaß gerade er all die Eigenschaften, nach denen sie sich so verzweifelt sehnte. Er war intelligent, hatte außerordentliche magische Fähigkeiten und war gebildet. Aus einer Bemerkung von Minerva, die sie unabsichtlich aufgeschnappt hatte, wusste sie, dass schon allein in seinem Wohnzimmer die Wände mit Bücherregalen gepflastert waren, die überquollen von Büchern. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass man mit ihm sehr gut über alles und nichts diskutieren konnte, wenn man ihn erst einmal aus der Reseve gelockt hatte.

Und auch in anderer Hinsicht war er nicht gerade abstoßend. Groß, schlank, aber nicht mehr so hager wie noch während des Krieges. Er hatte an Gewicht zugelegt und war ausgeglichener als damals, nicht umgänglicher und immer noch so sarkastisch, aber ausgeglichener. Seine Nase mochte zu groß sein, aber sagte man nicht…

Sie rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, als sie bemerkte, in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken rannten. _Nun ja, aber man durfte doch träumen, oder?_ Trotzdem, schon als sie noch in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, hatten sie seine Hände mit den langen, schlanken Fingern im Zaubertränke-Unterricht fasziniert. Sie hätte ihm stundenlang dabei zusehen können, wie er Zutaten für Zaubertränke zubereitete. Und wenn sie jetzt schon einmal damit angefangen hatte, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein, konnte sie auch zugeben, dass sie ihn bei jeder Mahlzeit heimlich beobachtet hatte, seitdem sie als Professor nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Leider hatte sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden, ob ihr Kollege eventuell… nur vielleicht… auch…?

Zum Glück hatte sie niemals — weder damals noch heute — irgendjemandem, nicht einmal ihren beiden besten Freunden, davon erzählt. Die beiden hätten sie sicherlich augenblicklich für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen. Das ausbruchssicherste Zimmer im St. Mungo's wäre noch in der gleichen Minute für sie reserviert gewesen.

Nun, Harry und Ron würden heute Abend unter den vielen Gästen sein. Und sie war sich relativ sicher, dass zumindest Harry heute nicht mehr ganz so entsetzt wäre, wenn sie ihm ihre heimliche Schwärmerei gestehen würde.

Vielleicht sollte sie _wirklich_…?

*-*-*-*

"Hast du denn endlich beherzigt, was wir besprochen haben?" fragte Ginny streng. Sie war extra schon heute Nachmittag nach Hogwarts gefloht, um Zeit für eines ihrer viel zu seltenen Mädchen-unter-sich-Gespräche zu haben. Hermione verzog gequält das Gesicht, als sie sich selbst für einen Moment an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen sah und sich dabei beobachtete, wie sie bei ihren vielen fruchtlosen Versuchen, einen vernünftigen Text für ihre Annonce zusammenzubasteln, einen zusammengeknüllten Pergamentball nach dem anderen ins Feuer geworfen hatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab's zumindest versucht." gab sie entschuldigend zu. Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang es lahm.

"Und…?"

"Hmpf!"

"Und was ist mit dem neuen Professor, von dem du mir erzählt hast, diesem Amerikaner? Wie hieß er doch gleich… Kenneth…?"

Hermione verdrehte als Antwort nur die Augen. Seit Anfang des neuen Schuljahres — und das bedeutete seit fast einem Jahr — hatte Kenneth McFerson mit allen Mitteln versucht, bei ihr zu landen. Und er war dabei vor nichts zurückgeschreckt.

"So schlimm?"

"Denk' das Schlimmste und es ist nur die halbe Wahrheit." antwortete Hermione schwer aufseufzend.

Allein schon an Hermiones Miene erkannte Ginny, dass sie dieses Thema besser nicht weiter verfolgen sollte. Sie senkte die Augen und stieß innerlich ebenfalls einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Doch als sie erneut in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin blickte, sah sie darin nun einen merkwürdig verträumten Ausdruck, den sie zuerst nicht zu deuten wusste, bis...

"Was versuchst du mir zu verschweigen?" fragte Ginny inquisitorisch.

Hermione wand sich unter dem Blick ihrer Freundin, wusste sie doch, dass Ginny nicht eher von ihr ablassen würde, bis Hermione ihr alles gebeichtet hatte. "Naja…" Selbstvergessen drehte sie eine Haarstähne zwischen den Fingern. "Ich denke, da wäre schon jemand… vielleicht…"

"Los, erzähl'!" Ginny setzte sich auf die Couch, zog die Beine an und schaute gespannt zu ihr auf.

*-*-*-*

Die Große Halle war überfüllt. Nicht nur die vielen Offiziellen des Ministeriums, die man leicht an ihren silbernen Abzeichen auf den verschiedenfarbigen Roben erkennen konnte, sondern auch beinahe all jene Kämpfer, die die Schlacht um Hogwarts und die nachfolgenden Scharmützel überlebt hatten, hatten sich dieses Jahr eingefunden, um ihren Sieg über Voldemort zu zelebrieren.

Hermione hatte, wie alle anderen, schon vor einer Weile gelangweilt und desinteressiert die endlosen Reden der Ministeriumsbeamten hinter sich gebracht, ohne vor Müdigkeit vom Stuhl zu rutschen. Sie gesellte sich nun mit ihrem Cocktailglas zu der Menschentraube, die Harry und Ginny umgab, eine Gruppe, aus der immer wieder lautes Gelächter ertönte. Die Musik hatte zu spielen begonnen — sie ging ins Blut — und viele Paare drehten sich bereits auf der großen Tanzfläche.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel Kenneth McFerson, der sich durch die Menschenmenge in ihre Richtung schob. Sie ahnte, was auf sie zukommen sollte. Mit McFerson zu tanzen war für sie eine Strafe des Himmels, der sie mit aller Macht zu entgehen versuchen musste. Er hielt sich selbst für das größte Geschenk an die Hexenwelt, eine Meinung, die Hermione nach all ihren Erfahrungen mit ihm, die zum Glück nur beruflicher Natur waren, nicht teilen konnte. Sie stellte ihr Glas ab und verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo sie Severus, bewegungslos wie eine Statue stehend, entdeckt hatte. Den irritierten Blick, den Harry ihr hinterhersandte, bemerkte sie nicht mehr.

Severus amüsierte sich bereits jetzt königlich. Er beobachtete, wie Hermione vor ihrem gemeinsamen Kollegen flüchtete und dabei direkt auf ihn zukam. Und eines musste er zugeben: Sie sah in ihrer eleganten Festrobe phantastisch aus. Er selbst stand ganz in Schwarz wie immer im Schatten an eine der Säulen gelehnt und ging seiner vertrauten Beschäftigung, dem Observieren seiner Umgebung, nach. Alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich wirklich nur schwer ausrotten.

"Willst du den ganzen Abend über davonlaufen oder möchtest du ihn nicht lieber schockieren?" hörte er sich sagen, bevor er sich selbst daran hindern konnte, als Hermione nur wenige Schritte neben ihm stehenblieb.

"Schockieren? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass man diesen Mann mit _irgendetwas_ schockieren kann?" hielt Hermione dagegen und kam zu ihm hinüber.

"Nun... ich denke schon." erwiderte er spöttisch lächelnd. Und als sie ihn fragend anschaute, setzte er genauso spöttisch hinzu: "Zum Beispiel indem du mit der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern tanzt. Sogar dieser selbstsüchtige Ignorant hat ganz bestimmt in der Zwischenzeit einiges an Gerüchten und Halbwahrheiten über meine Person aufgeschnappt."

"Ach, Severus!" Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn Severus einem Kollegen oder Schüler gegenüber eine solche Bezeichnung verwendete, auch wenn er damit Recht hatte. Sie sah zu ihm auf. Er war fast eineinhalb Köpfe größer als sie und sie musste dafür den Kopf in den Nacken legen.

"Wenn ich mit dir tanze, dann nicht, um ihn oder sonst jemanden damit zu schockieren." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf die ohnehin bereits überfüllte Tanzfläche. Sie sah noch, wie Kenneth McFerson mit offenem Mund und ausgebreiteten Armen am Rande der Tanzfläche stand und ihnen nachstarrte. Es tat trotz all ihrer gegensätzlichen Bekundungen gut, ihn dermaßen verärgert und geschockt zu sehen.

Kaum spürte sie die Wärme von Severus' Hand auf ihrem Rücken, als in ihrem unteren Abdomen Schmetterlinge zu tanzen begannen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich seiner Ausstrahlung entziehen. Doch im selben Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie dies überhaupt wollte. _Ist es nicht das, was du so lange Zeit gesucht hast?_, horchte sie in sich hinein. _Und er besitzt auch all die anderen Eigenschaften, die du bei einem Mann zu finden hoffst._, provozierte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf weiter.

"So tief in Gedanken, Hermione?" Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als seine Hand ihren Druck auf ihren Rücken verstärkte, um sie vor einem Zusammenstoß mit einem anderen Paar zu bewahren. "Ich hoffe doch, mein Name steht ganz weit oben auf deiner mentalen Liste?"

Die in ihrem Kopf wabernden Nebel lichteteten sich nur langsam, so dass es einen Moment dauerte, bevor seine Worte in ihr Gehirn drangen, wo sie sie allerdings noch mehr verwirrten. "Was meinst du damit? Du hast schon heute Mittag so eine seltsame Andeutung gemacht."

Er beugte sich herunter, so dass sein Mund auf der Höhe ihres Ohres war. "Vielleicht kenne ich eines deiner intimsten Geheimnisse?" Seine Stimme wanderte wie das Streicheln von Samt über ihren Körper und ließ sie erschauern. Die kleinen Härchen an ihren Armen und in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und die Schmettelinge in ihrem Bauch schlugen Purzelbäume. Ihr Blick traf seine Augen und sie versank in den dunklen Tiefen zweier nachtschwarzer Obsidiane, die sich in ihr Innerstes brannten.

Mit Gewalt riss sie sich aus ihren Traumvorstellungen und für einen Moment stieg Panik in ihr auf, weil sie glaubte, dass er versuchte, Legilimentik gegen sie einzusetzen. Doch dann begriff sie, wie absurd sie sich verhielt. Es waren doch nur seine Augen, die sie so magisch in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Was hatte er gesagt? Ihr intimstes Geheimnis? Aber sie hatte doch gar keine Geheimnisse.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie sein Daumen auf ihren Rücken kleine Kreise malte. Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, was er damit anrichtete? Geheimnis... Welches Geheimnis? Ob er wusste...? Nein, das konnte nicht sein... Nur sie selbst und Ginny wussten, dass ihre beste Freundin Ginny sie überredet hatte, eine Annonce zu formulieren und in der _Hexenwoche_ aufzugeben. Niemandem sonst hatte sie auch nur von ihrer Absicht erzählt, etwas derartiges abzufassen, geschweige denn dass sie bisher irgendetwas Vernünfiges auf's Pergament gebracht hätte. Sie merkte, dass sie sich immer schlechter konzentrieren konnte, je mehr Finger in die kleinen Kreise auf ihrem Rücken einbezogen wurden. "Welches Geheimnis?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Die Musik veränderte sich, wurde langsamer, so dass sie noch enger zusammen tanzten. Severus war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer, etwas, das sie sich während ihrer Schulzeit nicht hatte vorstellen können. Ginny und Harry tanzten an ihnen vorbei und sie sah nur noch Ginnys ermunternden Blick und das verstehende und zustimmende Lächeln, das ihr Harry über die Schulter seiner Ehefrau hinweg zuwarf. Hermione spürte Severus' Körperwärme durch den dünnen Stoff ihrer eleganten Festrobe, was ihr noch mehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst raubte.

"Vielleicht solltest du dies hier als den Tanz der einsamen Herzen betrachten?" antwortete er kryptisch.

"Fühlst du dich einsam?" Hermione konnte die Frage nicht zurückhalten. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, als sie begriff, dass sie gerade eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihnen überschritten hatte und das ausgerechnet bei dem gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke. Doch Severus blickte nur dunkel auf sie herunter.

"Ich weiß zumindest, dass _du_ nicht mehr allein sein willst." gab er nun widerstrebend zu.

"Woher...?" Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Kein Geräusch in der Großen Halle drang mehr an ihr Ohr; sie hatte selbst die Musik ausgeblendet, konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf ihn. "Du weißt von der Annonce? Aber das kann nicht sein!" flüsterte sie völlig fassungslos.

"Hast du vergessen, dass ich ein Spion bin?" Sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig, als ob er ein Lächeln unterdrücken wollte.

"Aber... du kannst davon nichts wissen...!" antwortete Hermione verunsichert.

Jetzt lächelte Severus wirklich. "Nun, manchmal braucht auch ein Ex-Spion ein wenig Hilfe und einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein ziemlich verkrumpeltes Stück Pergament aus seinen Roben hervor.

Hermiones Augen wurden immer größer. "Krummbein!!!" entschlüpfte ihr, als sie dieses Pergament als das letzte Spielzeug ihres Katers, einen zusammengeknüllten Pergamentball, wiedererkannte.

Als sie die Augen hob, begegnete sie seinem Blick, in dem sie noch niemals zuvor so viel Verunsicherung und Zweifel gesehen hatte. Ihre Hand stahl sich nach oben, ohne dass sie dem Widerstand entgegensetzen konnte. Ganz vorsichtig schob sie das schwarze Haar zur Seite, das wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fallen wollte. Mit dem Daumen streichelte sie sanft seine Wange und sah, wie er seine Augen schloss.

Dies war für sie Zustimmung genug. "Du würdest es wirklich mit der kleinen Miss-Know-It-All versuchen wollen?"

"Wenn du es mit dem gefürchteten Meister der Zaubertränke aufnehmen willst?" hielt er ihr entgegen.

Darauf konnte Hermione nur eine einzige Antwort geben. Sie zog seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn mitten auf der Tanzfläche in der Großen Halle auf den Mund. Die Welt um sie herum versank.

*-*-*-*

Krummbein öffnete träge ein Auge, als er hörte, wie sich die Wohnungstür öffnete. Leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr und er drehte es in die Richtung, aus der die ungewohnten Geräusche kamen. Dann sah er das Paar, das sich mitten im Wohnzimmer leidenschaftlich küsste. _Warum müssen eigentlich immer die armen Haustiere das Matchmaking für ihre Zweibeiner übernehmen?_, war der letzte Gedanke, bevor er mit sich selbst unendlich zufrieden wieder in den wohlverdienten Halbschlaf hinüberdämmerte.

THE END


End file.
